It has hit the fan
by bemabound
Summary: a short take of what Amy did after the kiss
1. Chapter 1

A/N Please forgive all the errors in my story's. I'm just having fun. So if you are offended in anyway just do what Amy told Ahmed to do "Quite Whining and Cowboy Up"

Chapter1

The night before Amy's return to Heartland, Ahmed threw a party for a successful tour. As Amy is getting ready her thoughts go back over the last four months. She felt her time here was a success. She had helped the team come from last place to 2nd in the world standings. She had made extra money for her and Ty's future. The beautiful places Ahmed took her to see, were something she will never forget.

Ahmed had taken good care of her just as he promised Ty before getting on the chopper four months ago. He paid her way for everything. The money she made he wanted her to have it all when she got home. He bought her evening gowns and dinner dresses. Whatever Amy needed, she got.

As Amy looked at her reflexion in the mirror, she admired the gown Ahmed had made for her this night. She felt beautiful and like a Lady. _Ahmed was a special friend,_ Amy thought as she walked down the main stairs.

Amy was having a wonderful time at the party,laughing and greeting all the people. After a while she and Ahmed sat together talking and laughing about their trips and times together. The Prince said I have a gift for you. He pulls out a small box and opens it to reveal a beautiful horseshoe shaped diamond necklace. Amy is taken back by its beautiful. " No, I can't except that Ahmed."

Ahmed quickly changes his story and tells her it from the team as a going away gift.

"In that case I accept."

"Good. May I put it on you then?"

Amy leans in to make it easier for him to clasp. Amy smiles as she looks down at the necklace and thanks him.

Just as Amy looks back up at Ahmed, he moves in and kisses her passionately. She is in a bit of shock as to what had just happened. Amy pulls back and the look she gave him, was one of pure disbelief. It took all her will power not to slap the hell out of him. The smile he had on, made it even harder. If she wasn't in his home and so far from her own home she would of.

Amy, as graciously as she can tells Ahmed, what just happen will not happen again. What he did was disrespectful to her and Ty.

Amy you need to understand, I'm in love with you and have been for a long time now. I want to give you things.

Amy puts her hand up to stop him and takes control of the conversation. "Ahmed I valued our friendship and have enjoyed it. I felt I could trust you. You know that my heart and love belong to Ty."

" That stable boy will only hold you back. I can give you the world if you want it."

"Don't you dare speak about Ty like that to me. He's more a man than you'll ever be. Ty has never hindered me in any way for helping a horse or growing and expanding in my field. You on the other hand only want me for your own selfish reasons. You want to keep me in a box. Remember the 3 times you caught me helping someone with their horse. You acted like a spoiled little brat and made me quit. I was trying to help them like I did with you and Emir. That's holding me back. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a healer of troubled horses and their riders. It was my insight that helped this team get as far as it did. I have more packing to do, good night." Amy storms away.

Amy had everything packed before the party, she just needed to out of that dress. She thought it best if she took her bags to the stable area and called a cab. For some unknown reason she used the stable phone to make that call. It came within 20 minutes and asked to go the Charles de Gaulle Airport.

…

It was dinner time at Heartland. Everyone was excited that Amy would be home this time tomorrow. Georgie had been following Amy on tour and kept asking if anyone wanted to see the videos on different blogs and on you tube. After an hour of asking Lou said yes but after dinner. Ty and Jack went to night check after dinner while the girls did the dishes and cleaned up.

When the dishes were done Georgie ran up to her room and got her laptop. She was sitting at the kitchen table showing Lou and Lisa the video Ty had seen earlier that day. As she was scrolling down the page for more jumping videos, Lou see something in bold print that she wants a closer look at. "Back up a little Georgie...right there. "Princes Mystery Girl" and it showed Amy and Ahmed sitting rather close on a couch. "Play it Georgie."

When the video was done the three girl looked at each other in awe as Lou closed the laptop. Georgie started to cry "why would she do that" she said while running up to her room. Lou took off after her .

Jack and Ty had just entered the mud room when all this started. "Whats going on Lisa? Why is Georgie so upset?"

 _There's no way to hide this,_ Lisa thought. "Sit down you two and I'll show you." She opened the laptop and hits the play button. Ty and Jack's eyes were glued to the screen. Lisa could see the tears building in Ty's eyes and her heart melts. Jack reaches over and closes the lid.

Ty clears his throat and tells them he needs some air, almost running out the door. Jack looks at Lisa and points toward Ty and she nods and says "go."

Ty's mind was racing, he was angry at himself for letting this happen. As he got to the barn door his emotions, his pain, his hurt reached their boiling point and he falls to his knees, sobbing like a small child.

Jack knelt down beside him, gingerly with his bad knees and places his hand softly on Ty's shoulder letting him know he was there for him.

It took Ty a few to regain his composure. As he stands, Ty offers Jack his hand to help his old friend up and tells him "I was afraid this would happen."

"Lets sit down on that bale of hay over there and chat."

Ty wasn't going to argue he was drained both mentally and physically.

They sit quietly for a few minutes before Jack open his heart to this young man. "Ty you know we all here consider you family, heck Ty I love you as a son. You know that right?"

"Yes Jack and I thank you for that but."

"Please Ty let me have my say. You also know that I'd never steer you wrong. Right?"

Ty nods his head in agreement.

"Well I have to say this, there are always two sides to a story. You and I both know Amy would not knowingly hurt you or your relationship. She will be home tomorrow and we will get to the bottom of this. I promise."

"I sure hope so Jack."

Lou has been trying to help Georgie understand as best she could. "Look Georgie, I know what we just saw was hard to see, but in my heart Georgie I know we don't have all the facts. We need to hear Amy's side before we can get any kind of understanding. It's a lot like you and Olivia. How many times has her story and yours, been different. Part of growing up and making the right decision is getting all the facts. Okay, and we'll talk again in the morning."

"Tell Ty, I'm sorry and I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Georgie you are not to blame for any of this, Now get some sleep."

As Lou and Lisa are drinking tea Lou's phone rings and it's Amy's tone. Lou answers and put it on speaker phone so Lisa can hear. "Lou, Lou are you there?"

"I'm here Amy. Where are you? You sound worried!"

"I'm at Charles de Gaulle Airport and Lou, the shit has hit the fan."

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lisa goes to her purse and pulls out her phone. She starts going through her Paris contacts. She is aware is not quite 4am in Paris but dials her friend away. She can hear Lou ask Amy where in the airport she is _at gate_ _224_ Amy tells Lou.

"Lou there are 5 British Special Forces soldiers here if I need help."

"Good Amy. Lisa is talking to a friend in Paris right now. I believe she asking him to help you. She's speaking French so I don't know."

"Amy, this is Lisa. A dear friend of my is coming to be with you all the way to Calgary. He is 15 minutes away and his name is Andre Lacoss."

Thank you Lisa. Lou, please have Ty and Grandpa meet us at the airport. Tell Ty I love him and can't wait to be in the safety of his arms again. See ya tomorrow."

Ty was to tired to drive to the trailer, so he asked Jack if he could stay in the loft.

" No you can't. You're staying in Amy's room tonight and thats final." He told him as they head toward the house.

Lou gets up to go find Ty and grandpa but they walk in the door. "Amy just called. She is at the Paris Airport and all she said was _the shit has hit the fan_. She sounded a little worried but said there were 5 soldiers there if she needed any help. Also Lisa called a friend who was only 15 minutes away to be with Amy until she gets home."

"What do you mean by shit has hit the fan Lou?"

"She didn't say Ty. I think it has to do with what happened in that video."

"Amy wants the two of you to meet her at the airport and those were her orders." Ty looks at Jack and shakes his head, "man is this one crazy family." Just like that the mood changed, to hope.

…

Not 5 minutes after Amy had hung up with Lou and Lisa a man comes up to her and introduces himself as Andre Lacoss. He ask Amy if she was okay and to accompany him to his car waiting outside. Red flags flashed across Amy 's mind. How could he get here that quick and he was to stay with her all the way to Calgary. Amy backs up as he reaches for her arm, " **no you don't"** she yells. Just that quick the soldiers have him boxed in. The soldier nearest Amy signaled with his head to the 3 soldier to turnaround and doing so confronted 2 other men that were approaching.

The airport police heard Amy's yell and came to investigate. One of the soldiers spoke French and helped Amy explain what was happening. Once Amy mentioned who Lisa was having meet her. The police cuffed the 3 men in suits. About that time Amy noticed a man approaching that from a distance look like Clint Riley. He was waving and shaking the hands with some of the airport police.

"Ms. Amy Fleming, I'm Detective Andre Lacoss. I believe Lisa told you I was coming and I see now her concerns were justified. Tell me what happened here Ms. Amy?"

"Well not 5 minutes after Lisa told me you were coming that tall man in the gray suit showed up saying he was you and that I needed to go with him. I refused and yelled. The soldiers and your airport police came and here we are. The one thing I don't understand is "how did they know your name?"

" I think I can help answer that for you. May I see your phone please.?"

"Yes."

" Officer Jacob would you please come and witness something for me and ask a couple of the others to come as well." The Detective asked.

Andre headed to the boarding desk and placed Amy phone upside down on the counter. He then reached into his sport coat inside pocket pulling out a small rolled up tool kit. Having retrieved a small screw driver, he unscrews the back cover of the phone. He places the back cover down and points to a small device, "that Ms. Amy is a tracking and listening device. How long have you had this phone?"

"Almost 4 months. I somehow lost mine the first week I arrived and my boss Prince Ahmed gave that one to me. He is the one that those men work for."

"Just to be sure we will try a little experiment. Officer Jacob take Ms. Amy's phone and go to where we can't see you and call me on my cell, please." Andre lines up the 3 mens phones and walks off. Officer Jacob calls Andre and those 3 phones light up and everything Andre heard coming from Amy phone, the others heard on the 3 phones belonging to Ahmed men.

"Ms. Amy I do believe we have enough evidence to charge them with attempted kidnapping. I would also like to send this phone to our lab and see if we can get a print off the tracking chip. Maybe the Prince did this."

"It was him and I have no doubt. Can he be charged with having me followed and listening to my phone calls?"

"If we can get a print and one of those men tells us Ahmed involvement in all this we will have leverage and that is all we need."

Amy just realized she was hungry and asked her chaperon and the soldiers if they wanted breakfast. "I'm buying," she proclaimed. They all went for breakfast.

The flight was very pleasant. Lisa had upgraded Amy's ticket to first class so she and Andre could be together and rest better.

Lisa also joined Ty and Jack at the airport. Andre was one of her closest friends. They had gone to grade school together and rode many a trail together. Whenever Lisa was in France her and Andre had a dinner together. Jack had meet Andre the one time he dared to venture past Calgary. After all the hugs and welcomes they headed home. Ty and Amy were in Jack's truck and Jack, Lisa and Andre were in her SUV .

Amy was as close to Ty's side as she could get and be safe. She did feel that Ty was tense. "Ty is everything okay?"

Without taking his eyes off the road "we've seen the video Amy."

"What video, Ty?"

"The one where Ahmed is putting some necklace on you and he kisses you" Ty told her coldly.

"Ty, right after that is when the shit hit the fan. I ripped him a new asshole. If I'd of been anywhere I felt safe I would of slapped him so hard for doing that. Remember how he was when we first met him at Hillcrest. How rude and arrogant he was. Well, he still is. Ty I don't doubt that if you give me a chance to explain, you will see in your heart that I was and always will be faithful yours."

Ty says, "Okay" and puts his arm out to pull Amy in. She leans in and kisses his cheek and says "I love you Ty with all that I am."

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seeing Heartland Ranch again suddenly became very emotional for Amy. She decided not to fight back the tears as she buries her head in Ty's shoulder and wept. Ty stopped Jacks truck and wrapped his arms around Amy, just letting her get it all out. Ty could see the family standing on the porch waiting for Amy's arrival but this, she needs to do.

"What do you think is the problem Grandpa?" Lou asked with a concerned look.

" Remember when you first came back and saw Heartland Lou, after being in New York? I remember you sitting in the truck crying. You very happy to be home and I think thats just what Amy's doing."

Lou walks over to her Grandpa with her own tears welding up ,kisses him and says, "I think your right Grandpa."

Amy begins to gain control of herself. As she pulls back Ty's wet shirt is obvious, "I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet. I was just overwhelmed once I saw the ranch again. I think I ready now." That said Ty drives the short distance to the ranch house where everyone is waiting.

As Amy is chatting with Lou and Lisa Ty takes her bags to her room. They meet in the hall, Amy leans in and whispers to Ty "I have a surprise for you after dinner," and kisses his cheek.

As they are all seated for dinner Amy stands and asks Jack if she could say something first.

"Sure Amy, what's on your mind?"

"On the ride home Ty told me about the video which I didn't even know was out there."

"What video? Am I the last to know something again." Tim says with a questioning look.

"You'll see it tomorrow Dad so let it rest." Amy tells him. " I know you all have a lot of question and I have a lot to say but not tonight, please. If its okay with everyone I like to have a barbecue tomorrow around 2 just burgers and dogs. I'll answer whatever questions you have then. Okay? I'd also like only Caleb,Cass and Scott there. If everyone is good with that, then lets eat."

After desert, Tim left and Lisa drove Andre to the dude ranch. Grandpa and Georgie were getting ready to do night check when Amy walks up and gives Jack a big strong hug.

"Are you Okay, Amy?"

" Yes Grandpa, I'm just so Thankful to be home."

"I'm sure glad your back Amy, this place isn't the same without you."

"Thanks Grandpa. I just have one more thing I need to ask." She looks straight into her grandpa eyes, "I need to feel Ty's arms around me tonight as I sleep. I need to feel his strength and love. Is that okay with you?"

" That fine Amy. You can tell Ty I'll let him keep all his body parts." Jack smile and kisses her on the forehead before he leaves. " _She's all grown up now"_ Jack thinks as he heads out the door.

Amy walks to the back of the couch where Ty is sitting. She leans down and ever so softly asks if he's ready for his surprise. Ty turns to look at her. "You're sleeping with me tonight." Amy said smiling at him the whole time

"What!" Ty said in disbelief.

"Grandpa promised me that you could keep all your body parts. So are you coming?"

They each reach for the others hand and walk to Amy's room. Amy lets Ty enter first as she grabs the _Do Not Disturb_ sign Lou had on a lamp table by her door. She hangs it on the outside of her door shuts and locks the door.

Ty had been removing the two suitcases off Amy's bed when he heard the door being locked. He turns to see Amy leaning against the door. She has a look in her eyes he likes, but isn't quit sure what she's telling him. In two steps Amy is right in front of Ty and pushes him on to the bed. Before Ty knew what had happened, Amy had him straddled. His arms were pinned to his side by her legs as she sat on his chest. As she sheepishly looks down at Ty, he looks back at her with his piercing green eyes. She put a finger to her mouth as giving him the quite sign and he relaxes. She starts to slowly unbutton her shirt, one button at a time while running her tongue over her lips.

"Amy, you are drive me crazy here. This isn't fair." Ty is telling her but she keeps on.

When the last button was undone she open it up to show Ty what was available.

" You know Amy, I could just lift you right off me and tease you some." Ty said smiling at her.

"But you won't Ty. I'm in charge tonight." As she takes her shirt off and thrown it on the floor.

"Ty, I need you to listen to what I have to say, okay" Ty nods in agreement. " I want you to know that I did nothing on that tour to shame you or me. I did my job. Ahmed never crossed the line until he kissed me. I'll be the first to admit I didn't see that coming. I was stunned. When he tried to put his tongue in my mouth thats when I woke up and pushed him away. I bet that video didn't show you that. I bet it didn't show me ripping him a new asshole either. If you'll give me the chance tomorrow to explain, I'm sure you will know in your heart that what I'm telling you now is the truth. Are you good with that?"

"Yes Amy, I am."

"Good, now for you surprise. We both are going to get up and strip to the bone, slide back into this bed and become one." Amy tells him as she gets off him. Stands and starts stripping.

…..

As the first light starts chasing the darkness out of Amy's room Ty is on his side admiring the beauty that lays beside him. He had been watching her for near an hour when she whispers, "you are staring at me."

"I'm admiring your beauty is all" he says as he gently moves some hair off her face.

"Well in that case, good morning to you."

" Did you sleep well?" Ty asked as he rubs his hand across her belly.

" Yes because, I finally got to sleep next to my better half, a whole woman." Amy replies and leans in for a soft but passionate kiss while she rubs his manhood.

When they parted for air, Amy sits up. "Rise and shine sweetie, we'll finish this tonight. I'm going to hit the shower then help Lou with breakfast."

Ty just lays there watching her as she get her cloths together and puts her bathrobe on. She is not in the least embarrassed with him seeing her in the nude. "You can put your eyes back in their sockets, pull your tongue back in and close your mouth now Ty. I'm your woman now 100%. Now get up and no falling back to sleep."

After breakfast Ty and Amy head to the barn so Amy could see Spartan. Ty stood back and watched in awe as horse and owner enjoy each others touch and affection. The love that Spartan and Amy had for one another was what helped Ty all those years ago open his own heart to love.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack enters the barn and seeing Ty with Amy he tells them Scott, Caleb and Cass all said they'd be there. And the burgers n dogs would be ready at 2.

Amy thanks grandpa and turns to Ty, "You want to go for a walk with me?" She asks.

" You don't want to saddle up Spartan and Harley?" Ty asks with a questing look.

" I rather just walk hand and hand. I want to feel your warmth and comfort. There is also something I'd like to discuss with you." Amy tells him.

"Sure Amy, let me run to the house and get a couple bottles of water.."

As Amy waits for Ty, Andre walks up and tells her there was a print on the chip and it was Ahmed's. His people in Paris were going to bring him in for questioning. He also tells her the options that she has. Amy is thinking about what to do but once Ty returns, her mind is back on him.

"Where we headed?" Ty asked

"I want to walk to the old jumping course you made me. We have a lot of good memories there and I hope they will continue." They walked hand in hand not having to say a single word just enjoying each others touch and presence. Upon arriving they sit on a log, still not having to speak.

"Ty, I have an idea and want to run it by you to see what you think."

"Sure Amy. What's on your mind? You sound quite serious."

" Well Ty, thats because I am. Today is the 8th of the month, by the end of this month I want to be Mrs. Ty Bordon." Ty almost falls off the log backwards. He wasn't ready for that. "I'm tired of waiting. I need and want to be your wife. I want to get married right here in this field or in front of the fireplace at the ranch house. I'll let you decide. Also Ty that spot over there, _she points to a area that is over look_ _s_ _the jumping course,_ that is where I want our house, small barn, round pen and paddock."

Amy can see Ty is chumping at the bit to say something but she not going to let him. "You see Ty not a week after arriving in Europe Ahmed came to me with a deal." Ty has concerns but listens. "It was a 50/50 deal. We would go to breeder actions and look for horses with great potential but that had issues. Much like Zeus did. Ahmed would buy them at bottom dollar and I'd fix them splitting the cost of care and the profits. We did that 3 time Ty and I made $103,000.00. You combine that with my salary and I made a lot of money. I have over $200,000.00 in the bank right now for us to build our home."

"Hold up Amy! Let me catch my breath here, please. You sure are full of surprises aren't you. This is a lot to take in Amy." He pause for a few minutes processing it all in. "First off it will be the fireplace for the wedding and secondly that is the perfect spot for our home." They come together for a hug and a seal the deal type kiss.

"It's 12:30 we should be heading back." Amy says. They left the same way they came hand in hand no words spoken."

The barbecue was fun and full of laughter but when it was done Amy called everyone to the table for her talk. Georgie had taken Katie in to watch a movie. Amy had told them everything except how much money she made. That was between her and Ty. When she had gotten to the part about the listening device and how Ahmed had heard every thing they had said to each other and that he had Amy followed, she could tell tempers were almost to the boiling point. "I understand how each of you feel right now but the bottom line is, I went on that tour even though some of you didn't like the idea. I put myself in harms way. I was the blind one. I'm not going to feel sorry for myself in any way. I'm going to be thankful for what I learned and that I'm home safe. Andre informed me earlier that Ahmed print was found on the listening and tracking device. He also told me an option that I could take that will save me time, money and grief. With everyones approval I want to offer Ahmed a plea deal. He has to agree in writing to never contact me or anyone in this family again. He has to stay out of Alberta. If he chooses not to except this then I will move forward with stalking, legal wire tapping, attempted kidnapping and sexual harassment charges stemming from that kiss on that video. They all agreed to the plea deal.

"If no one has any questions, I have two more things I wish to share. Ahmed more than once told me as well as someone at this table, that Ty holds me back, that I will never reach my potential with him. Amy stands up and with major conviction continues. "Well let me inform everyone that that is a lie. Not once has he stopped me from helping a horse. Not once has he hindered me from growing in my field. Ty is my rock, he is my strength, he is the love of my life and Ty and I are getting married in 3 weeks from tomorrow in front of the family fireplace if thats okay with grandpa!"

The excitement was shared by all, but Tim. He stayed in his chair starring at the table while congrats and hugs were shared. Amy sees that her Dad is having a hard time with this. She make her way over to him and pulls up a chair so that they are facing each other. "You know I was talking about you don't you Dad.?" Tim nods in agreement. "Dad you can join up with us or not. We want you to join up but if you can't, _Amy pauses and as she reaches over to lift Tim's head up so that they are eye to eye,_ then stay away." She tells him and walks away to be with Ty.

A little while later Jack walks up to Amy, "I see Tim left early. Did you hurt his feelings by your stand for Ty?"

" I was talking to him and he knew it. I told him to either join up or stay away grandpa. I'm fed up with him belittling Ty and all of us really. Its time we stand up to him . As far as Ty and I are concerned he can stay out of our lives if he doesn't get on board. Ty and I have a life to start building. Could you, Lisa and Lou meet with Ty and I later. I have something else we need to discuss." Amy and Jack has been sitting side by side on the steps to the house. Amy stands and faces Jack, "Grandpa I am Ty's 100% both mentally and physically now. I want and need your blessings cause I want Ty to move in with me."

" If I were to say no to this, I suppose you'd move into the trailer with him?" Jack asks, already knowing the answer.

"We are to be married in 3 weeks and besides I have a plain where we can live until your house is ready." The more Amy got into talking to Jack, the more the plain opened up to her. She was excited and Jack looked like someone had just dropped him off in the desert and him not knowing wish way to go.

Amy finds Ty and Caleb talking business. It seems that Caleb had a buyer for Chance. Ty said to take it and asked Caleb if he was willing and able to buy him out. He explained to Caleb that school, working for Scott, the upcoming marriage and helping get the house started was more than he wanted to handle.

" I've already got the figured out Ty ,he told him. I'll bring you cash Monday. How's that?" Caleb asked and they shocked hands on the deal.

Later that evening Jack and Ty were doing night check. "Ty , I'd say things did turn out better than okay. Don't you?"

" Yes they did and as much as it pains me to say it," Ty pauses and looks right at Jack. " You were right again." Ty tells him with a big smile.

"Amy tells me she has more to talk about before we retire for the evening. Did she tell you she asked me to let you move in to her room, starting now? What this about a place to move into before your house is done?"

" Jack some of what you just said, is new to me also. You know Amy, when she has a plan she's hard to stop. We're done here, lets go in and see what she has planed?"

Once everyone had their tea and were seated in the living room Amy tells them what she is thinking. "Grandpa you know the area where Ty first built me that jumping course. Well that Is where Ty and I want to built our home. It will be out of the way just as the dude ranch. I'd like a 4 stall barn with a office, round pen and a paddock. We could be in the house in 6 months. Now by the looks on your faces you think I'm nuts. I'm not! I did some research while in Europe. We can buy a log home shell, the size I'm thinking about installed on our slab for around $90,000.00."

"Hold up a minute Amy!" Jack asks " I hate to be the one that mention this but its after 10 and I'm wore out. Can we finish this in the morning? And by the way everyone, Ty has moved in with Amy."

Everyone says their good nights to Lisa and Jack. Lou, Amy and Ty head the other way. Lou gets to Amy's door and asked if she still needed the DO NOT DISTURB sign and leaves it on Amy's door smiling back at them.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Ty and Amy are cuddled in bed Ty asked Amy about her dad. "Why was he so down after what you said? You just told him the truth."

"That's true Ty, but I also told him to his face, either he joins up with us or he is to stay away."

"He's going to dislike me even more now."

" Then Ty, he will not be apart of our future. We are going to build something here. I don't want his negativity around us anymore."

Ty could tell Amy was dead serious and spoke no more about it. "What's this plan about having a place for us to live until the house is done. When did this all come about? How about letting me in on this before the morning session." Ty asked

Amy lifts her hear off Ty's chest to answer his question with a question. Her head is now about even with his abs,she turns to look him in the eye "Would you like to talk about that or let me finish what I started this morning?" Softly rubbing his now semi hard manhood, while asking.

" I'll turnout the light and let you decide." Ty tells her as leans over to turn it out, but before the light went out, he had his answer.

The next morning Lisa excused herself form the family meeting to show Andre, Fairfield. He had to fly back tomorrow and Lisa wanted to show him around.

Amy laid out her plan. Everyone thought it was good but Jack was still a little fussy about where their were going to live after the marriage.

Amy takes a deep breath. She knows grandpa doesn't like change around the ranch that is visible from the main house. "Before I start grandpa please let me finish, okay." Jack nods and Amy tells them of her plan.

" Amy, I like that plan and your plan for your house. I think you have thought them out very well. The main question I have for you is, where is all this money going to come from to do all this. Heartland doesn't have the money for that." Lou tells her.

"Ty and I have the money Lou." Amy replies.

Jack and Lou looked puzzled when they hear that. Ty looks at Amy "Maybe you should tell them Ames."

" I didn't mention this yesterday but we have with Ty's share for his winnings over $240,000.00 in the bank. The main reason I didn't tell everyone yesterday is, this is our money to build our future with and of course I didn't want dad to know and still don't."

"Where in the name of God, did you come up with that kind of money?" Jack questions.

"I earned it grandpa. Once I got to Europe Ahmed offered me a deal. We went to breeder auctions and bought quality high end horses that had issues. He bought them at rock bottom prices and I fixed them. We split the cost of care and split the profits. We did that 3 times and I made over $103,000.00. You add that to what he paid me and you see what the total is. I tell you both this because Ty and I will need your help to do this."

"Amy, I thought to myself the other night that you were a grown women now and you just proved it to me again." Jack tells her with tears forming in his eyes.

"Well sis, with your wedding to plan and all this, I think you,Lisa and I will be quit busy for a while." Lou proclaims.

Later that morning Amy asks Ty to go see Mrs. Bell with her. Ty hadn't seen his honorary grandmother in a few weeks. They both wanted to share the good news and personally invite her to the wedding. Amy also wanted to see if Mrs. Bell would make her wedding dress for her. It would be the understatement of the year to say Mrs. Bell wasn't elated with the news.

" I told you two many times, you were good for each other. I'm finally glad you listened." She told them. "Now come here Amy, let me get a few measurement for that dress. You do know I made your Mother wedding dress don't you?"

"Yes I did, and thought if you made mine, then in a small way, a part of mom would be there with me." Amy told her with tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

Mrs. Bell hugs Amy as Ty gives her some tissue to wipe the tears away. "Your mom is always with you my dear. You are part of her. You will understand more of what I'm saying once you two start having your own babies." The thought of that brought a pleasant smile to Amy and Ty. They thanked Mrs. Bell and headed for town.

"Want to have lunch at Maggie's? Ty asks. I'm buying."

"Yes." Amy replies as her phone rings. "It's Lisa. Hello Lisa, what's up?"

"Amy I'm going to this on speaker phone, Andre has some news he want to share."

Amy did the same so Ty could hear.

" Ms. Amy, Ahmed had no choice but to agreed to your terms. All three of those men at the airport told the courts, that Ahmed want them to bring you back to his villa that morning. Because you and Ahmed were in France under work visa's, the attempted kidnapping is considered an international kidnapping offense. Because you didn't want him jailed, his visa had been revoked, he is on a high international watch list now and has to leave France in two weeks. All countries with treaties with France will be notified. I think you have heard the last of him. We will see you later at the ranch Ms. Amy."

Lisa and Andre could hear the jubilation on the other end of the phone and ended the call. Lisa was elated for the young couple. "Lisa you do not have to tell her this, but she is very lucky to be home safe right now. It could of gone the other way if she hadn't used the stable phone to call that cab. That decision probably save her life." Andre proclaimed.

"Ty do you have anymore of those protection things?" Amy whispered to him as they left Maggie's.

Ty shakes his head and said,"No."

"That okay I guess, we could take a break for a night." Amy tells him in a soft voice. "I'll get an appointment to get on the pill tomorrow."

"We could do what we did last night again. You sure sounded like you were enjoying it." Ty whispers to her on the way to the truck.

As Ty opens the door for Amy, she draws him in by his shirt "Yes Ty, I did enjoy your tongue and fingers. You do now how to get me squirming. But tomorrow I want to feel you explode in me. Are we clear on that."

Ty can't hold his smile back any longer and stands at attention and salutes her saying "Yes Ma'am, Will do Ma'am, Thank you Ma'am."

Amy pushes him away and says "you don't get any tonight" and shut her door.

She turns her head as Ty walks around the truck to get in. She was acting like she was mad with her arms folded across her chest and looking out her side window. Ty thinking her hurt her feelings tries to slide over next to her. "I'm not speaking to you so don't touch me." Amy is doing her best not to laugh. As soon as she hears Ty sigh of rejection, she turn and slaps his shoulder and says "got ya, didn't I". Then slides to him and plants a whopper of a kiss on him. "Love ya Ty. I was just giving you a hard time to keep you on your toes."

They stopped by Ty's trailer so he could get some cloths and his books. He has 2 exams to prepare for before the wedding. He asked Amy to drive the truck back so he could ride the Norton over.

It was around 2:30 by the time he put his thing in his one draw and under the bed. "Ames, I either have to study now before dinner or after. Which would you prefer?"

" How about now so we could do night check together. We could also go up to the loft and make some noise after, if you wanted of course."Amy tells him while looking out the corner of her eye at him.

"Ames, you are a tease!" Ty tells her point blank, with a come here grin.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy had been very busy the getting things laid out for the contractor. It was a week before the wedding and so far, the Quonset hut was up, plumbed, wired, insulated and the interior walls framed. The well was in at their home site and this coming week the power would be trenched to it. The house plumbing set in place and the foundation was also to be poured this week.

Ty's last exam was tomorrow morning. Amy decides to go with Ty to Calgary. The plan was while he was taking his exam she would go the Habit for Humanity warehouse and look for kitchen cabinets, a bathroom sink and mirror and what ever she could find at she thought they needed. As their road into town that morning Amy asked Ty if he had thought of where he would like to go on their honeymoon. "I don't know Ames. Do you want to take Lisa up on her offer to stay at her place in France for the two weeks?"

"No Ty I don't. I want you and I to go somewhere neither of us has been to before. Someplace we can experience for the first time together. I was thinking in the way of the Grand Canyon, San Diego Zoo, Sea World, Highway 101 on the Norton, Redwood Forest, spending a couple of days in Vancouver, then two day in Pike River and then home!" Amy told him.

"Perfect idea Ames. We had even talked about some of that in the past. If we are riding the Norton we will be very limited on what we can bring. You know that right?"

"You let me worry about that." Amy tells him as they pull into the campus parking lot.

"I should be done by 11, Ames." Ty leans over to gives her a tender kiss. " Love ya."

"Love you to Ty. Good luck on that test, even though I'm sure you will do just fine."

Before Amy goes to look for what she needs at the warehouse, she heads over to make sure Ty's wedding gift is ready as promised.

Amy had gotten everything they wanted for the Quonset hit. They had it all loaded and secured on the trailer. She was 30 minutes early for picking up Ty, so she sat and thought now beautiful her life was right now. She knew how lucky she really was to have gotten out of France when she did. She was also very thankful Ty didn't want to go there. She had her fill of Europe.

Amy saw Ty coming and opened the passenger door for him. "Hi beautiful, you don't want me to drive home Ames?"

"Hi, yourself handsome. No I want to go to one more place before we head home."

"Cool that means I get to sit next to you and nibble on your ear while you drive, doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't Ty. Now behave yourself or no special treat for you today." Amy tells him as she starts the truck and pulls out.

Ty is wondering what Ames wants to look at . From what he could see in the trailer she had found what they needed to finish the hut.

Amy pulls the truck next to the curb saying something was wrong with the trailer. "I think the trailer may have a flat." Amy warns him. She is trying to control her enthusiasm. She had pulled right in front of Ty's surprise.

"Ames all the tires are up and I checked the lugs they feel tight. Maybe it was the road or some small rocks in the road." Ty explains.

"WOW, Ty look at that truck! It's just what you and I were talking about a couple of weeks ago."

"True, Ames but it has a sold sign on it. Let go I'm getting hungry." Ty said as a salesman walks up.

" Can I help you two find a new truck?" He asks.

" No thanks. My lady here, thought we had a flat, so we were just checking."

"Good looking truck isn't it." The salesman said pointing to the truck with the sold sign. "Some lucky guy is coming to pick it up today. Some guy named Ty Bordon!"

Ty froze, Amy and the salesman both burst out in laughter. Amy had to stand in front of Ty and shack him to bring him back to his senses. "Ty, with the money we saved on the house, I decided we needed a new truck. Besides now we have a truck to take on the honeymoon."

Ty simply wrapped his arms around Amy and held her tight. He steps back, "Ames, you are amazing."

Amy reaches into her pocket and takes out the keys. As she hands them to Ty, she kisses him softly on the cheek and whispers, "You can thank me by joining me in the loft after night check."

"Yes Ma'am." Ty tells her with a smile. "Lets meet at Maggie's for lunch.

As they walk into Maggie's, Tim is behind the counter. Amy wanted to leave but Ty motioned to a table and asked her to sit while he ordered. Tim had made no effort to try and make peace with his daughter after she confronted him at the barbecue.

"Can we have two bowl of the vegetarian chili and two waters please?" Ty asks Tim.

"I see my daughter is still mad it me." Tim states

"Are you sure you want me to comment on that here and now Tim, with all these people?" Ty asks with a stern look on his face.

"No I don't. Let me get your waters for ya and I'll bring the chili over when its ready." Tim tells him as he hands Ty the waters.

Lou was in the office all this time. When she came out she saw Amy and Ty and walked over to say hi. "How did your shopping for the Quonset hut go?" Lou asked.

"Real good Lou. I just hope grandpa can have it all put together by the time we get back from our honeymoon." Amy said with a smile. "We have decided to drive to the Grand Canyon then to the west coast and up to Vancouver BC, then stay a few night at Pike River before heading home."

" That does sound like a great trip but do you think Ty's old truck can go that far without breaking down?" Lou questions.

Amy and Ty look at Lou with the type of smiles that told her a surprise was coming. "His old truck I agree we wouldn't want to make that trip but then again his new truck will have no problem." Amy told her and pointed out the window at their new truck.

Lou jumps out of her seat and almost knocks Tim down bringing the chili over. Amy follows while Ty sits there with a big smile. "What was that all about?' Tim asks.

"Lou just wants to see our new truck is all" Ty informs him, as Tim watches his daughters looking at the truck.

"That most of put you two in a deep hole." Tim stated.

Ty stands up and gets right in Tim's face. " Comments like that Tim is what has caused Amy not to want you in her life anymore. When are going to see Amy, doesn't need you in her life period. But that doesn't mean she doesn't want you to be part of her life Tim You are smothering her. Let her live her life. She has proved over and over that she is more than capable of doing that. Tim, Amy wants you to be a part of her life but you have to be the one to ask for her forgiveness. Do you understand what I'm telling you Tim?" Ty asked as he backs away.

" Yes Ty." Tim tells him as he put his hand out to thank him. They shake on it and Tim goes out to talk to his daughters.

Someone at the counter asks for more coffee. It was just Ty and the cook let so Ty went to help the customers while Tim has his talk with his girls. Everyone in Maggie's eyes were drawn to scene outside the front window. A big _AWE_ went up in Maggie's, as hugs were exchanged and tears were wiped away as a father and his daughter bond was made whole again.

Later that night up in the loft Amy asked Ty what he had said to Tim. "I did as you did Ames, I told him the truth. I told him that you have proven many times that you are capable of making the right decisions and if he didn't make the first move and ask for you forgiveness, he might as well forget being a part of our lives. I also told how much you did want him to be apart of your life and not to crew this up."

Amy rolls over to get on top of Ty and kisses him. "Thank you Ty for doing that for me. I know he won't change over night but at least now he know how serious I am. Now how about thanking me for your surprise." Amy asks, as she goes down for a more passionate kiss.

A/N This may be the last chapter for a few weeks. I'm not sure which way "I" want to go with it. Thank You for reading. This is fun

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The morning of the wedding found Ty sleeping at the dude ranch and Amy in her own bed. Those were Lou's orders and that was perfectly fine with the young couple. The ceremony was set for 1 and everything was ready. Their first night together as husband and wife was to at the dude ranch. Ty along with Caleb had plenty of time to set the place up.

Around 8:30 that morning Lou came to the dude ranch with a few things Amy wanted to have there for her wedding night and a box Ty had Lou keep in her room for him. Lou gave both Ty and Caleb strict orders not to look into Amy's bag. It was one of Amy's surprises for Ty. Ty opened his box which had matching terrycloth bathrobes with his and hers embroidered on them. Amy's was quite short, to say the least. Lou and Caleb just smiled, each knowing good times would be happening here tonight. What Lou and Caleb didn't know there was still something in the box Ty was to embarrassed to let them see.

Amy used the Quonset hut to get ready. It was livable now to a degree with the bathroom fully functional. As Amy prepared herself for Ty, tears of thankfulness started to build in her eyes. This day at times seemed like it would never happen, but here it was less than an hour away. Lou helped her with her hair and the dress. When the time came Amy with Georgie's help walked to the barn. Her dad helped her get on Spartan. As Tim got on his horse a bell was rung at the barn and the procession started. When Ty saw how stunning Amy looked he gasped. He was speechless.

After their vows were said and they were officially Mr. and Mrs., Jack had Ty pick out a stone to mark his place on the mantel. The reception was under the tent, with a dance floor set in the middle of all the tables. Amy and Ty mingled with their guest and enjoy the dancing. Amy looked at Ty and nodded at him, that was their signal they had set up which meant to was time to leave. Ty went to Caleb and ttold him they were ready. Caleb left to light all the candles and turn on the jacuzzi. Amy and Ty met in the middle of the dance floor and thanked every one for coming but informed it was time for them to do their own celebration at the dude ranch. Ty helped Amy into his new truck and as they left the cheers went up. The young couple smiled and held hands for the short drive.

Ty carried Amy into the cabin their were to stay at but as soon as the door was shut their mouths found each other and the heavy kissing started. They didn't try to rip each other cloths off, for they knew they had a life time to play with what was underneath. As Ty was nibbling on Amy's ear she asked if he was ready for the jacuzzi and he eagerly said yes. When Amy turned around she saw the bathrobes lying on the bed. She had to turn around and taste Ty's lips again. When Amy turned around this time she kicked off her cowboy boots and moved them out of the way. She walked to the edge of the bed and reached underneath for something that Ty couldn't see. As Ty took his jacket off and placed it on the back of a chair Amy put her spiked heels on. She asked Ty to help her with the back of her dress and he obliged. Amy held the dress up until he was done, then let it drop to the floor. Amy heard just what she wanted a loud gasp from Ty. She steps out of the dress and turns her head to see Ty's facial expression. His mouth was wide open. Amy had only a white garter belt with thigh high white stocking on. As sultry as she could she walks across the room to the wash room. "I am going to get my suit on now." Amy told him

Amy voice brought Ty back to his senses. He quickly got undressed and put on his surprise for Amy _even though it didn't hind much_ he then put his robe on. Amy asked Ty to bring her robe to her. She hind herself behind the door so all Ty saw was her arm. When she walked out she was still wearing the spiked heels and it made her legs look so hot Ty was growing harder by the second. Amy knew she was getting to Ty and was going to play it for all it was worth. She walks over and without touching his body gives him a wet kiss and starts to walk to the door. Ty with his eyes locked on Amy's back side thought he had died and gone to heaven. Amy stopped at the door and had to clear her throat the wake Ty up again. They walked hand in hand to the jacuzzi room. Ty opened the door and the fragrance of lavender filled the nostrils. Amy walked to the far side of the jacuzzi and turned to Ty. They had their eyes locked on to each other and without saying a word took their robs off at the same time. Amy looked stunning to say the least. She had on a white micro g-string bikini that looked to be a size to small. As she stood there legs slightly spread Ty's manhood was at full attention. His male white bikini didn't even come close to hiding his excitement. Amy seeing that her plan worked to perfection and never taking her eyes off her man slipped out of her heels and walked into and across the jacuzzi to stand at eye level with Ty's bulge. Needless to say their wedding night will be one they will never forget.

A/N I do believe this is all I will write to this story. I'm not sure so for now I won't put complete. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hope you like the finish and THANK YOU for reading

Chapter 8

 _3 years later_

"Ty, would you please come and pickup Tucker for me. I can't seem to bend over that far anymore thanks to you." Amy proclaimed.

Ty just smiled, "From what I remember it took the two of us to make our soon to arrive daughter and what do you want me to do with our little rug-rat here?"

"Yea but if you'd stop looking so hot then maybe I wouldn't get so horny around you. Just put our little man in his chair for lunch please."

"Now you just hold up one minute there. I'm not the one that once Tucker is put to bed goes and changes into one of those sheer negligee of yours . Then you come and strut yourself in front of me. You know I can't keep my hands off of you when you do that." Ty tried to plead his case.

"Well then, after Millie gets here I'll go buy nothing but long pj's." Amy told him as she went to get Tucker's sandwich.

Ty walks up behind Amy and brushes her hair to the side and nibbles on her neck. "You wouldn't do that to me would you Ames?' He whispers, then goes back to working her neck.

"Ty, now you behave yourself. Please! You know how I love that and I have to much to do day."

"Just don't over do it Ames. I need to go and check on that mare. I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

Lou arrived with a bunch of elk stew and vegetarian chili for them when Millie comes. Ty helped her with one of the boxes. As they entered Amy was sitting but leaning back on a kitchen chair with her legs spread, holding her very large belly. Lou and Ty both knew by the puddle on the floor Amy's water had broken and they went into action. Lou went to Amy while Ty called 911. That done Ty went to Amy and Lou went to Tucker.

"Ames everything will be just fine. The ambulance is on it's way." Ty told her

Amy trying her best to be positive said, "Lou why do husband always tell their wives that crap when they are the one having the baby? Amy asked as she squeezed Ty hand during a contraction. Ty checked his watch to time the contractions. The ambulance came when Amy had another contraction and they were 7 minutes apart.

"You are doing just fine Ames the contractions are about 7 minutes apart and Dr. Virani will be waiting for us when we get there."

"Ty I want you to know that no matter what I tell or yell at you, I love you, okayyyyyy. Damn it that one was tough."

They took Amy right into the delivery room and not 5 minutes later Millie took her first breath. Amy looked at Ty who had tears streaming down his cheeks. She squeezes his hand this time gently to let him know it was okay.

The years were very joyful and full of love for the Bordon Family. Tucker took after his mom while Millie followed in her father's path. The fears Ty had as a lad about being like his dad never came to being. To his kids he was the Best Dad ever. Amy learned very early on with Tucker how to manage her time. Even when Millie arrived she learned to have enough time for the horses and kids.

It's almost 19 years later.

Millie and her mom were cleaning up after supper, "Mom why was dad so quite tonight at the table?"

"I just think your dad is thinking how much he is going to miss you is all. He is so proud of you and Tucker and so am I. Even though Tucker is just over at Fairfield I think your dad for the next few days will feel lost not having either of you two here with us. Your father and I never really talked to either of you about this before but Millie before we were married your dad had fears that he would be a bad father like his was or even worse like Wade. I knew in my heart that he would make a wonderful father and I believe he has."

"I know I speak for Tucker on this Mom, your both are the best parent we could of ever hope to have. All our friends have been jealous for years." Millie told her with tears forming in her green eyes.

"Why don't you tell that to your father. I'm sure that will bless his heart more than anything right now."

Millie dried her hands off and gave her mom a big hug and kiss and ran out the front door to her Dad.

Ty seeing Millie come out the door so quickly jumped to his feet just as she got to him. She wrapped her arms around her dad and squeezed as hard as she could. "I love you dad. You know that don't you?"

"Yes my little munch kin I do, but what brought you out here in such a rush to tell me that?"

"Mom said something to me about a fear you used to have and I felt you needed to know that no child could of ever had a more loving, giving and gentle Father than you were to me and Tucker. All of our friends were envious. Thanks Dad for always being there for me." Millie told him. "I need to finish packing so I'll see you first thing in the morning dad, night."

"Night munch kin."

Amy came out and they held hands. "Lets walk," Amy said.

They both knew where they were going. It was a place where many a many talks very held and more hours were spent just being together than any place else. It was their place. The old jumping course.

The End


End file.
